En mi oscuridad
by B. Lee-Chan
Summary: El no queria que le quitaran su oscuridad, pero ella insitia y cada ves se volvia mas blanco, el estaba seguro que ella le robaria su oscuridad y entonces la mato. One-Shot.


**En mi oscuridad**

1120, 1121, 1122, 1123 y así pasaban los segundos, era interesante ver las agujas del reloj dar vueltas, aunque eso fuera mi única distracción, supongo que ese es el precio a pagar por vivir en una habitación oscura, donde mi única luz es ese reloj blanco de pared.

Mis días eran monótonos, siempre lo mismo, universidad, dormir y mi oscuridad, creo que mi única distracción era esa, mi oscuridad… era una hermosa oscuridad.

Muchas personas piensan que soy un amargado anti-Social, la verdad no me interesan sus tontos comentarios y me parecen molestas esas personas, que no comprenden lo bello de mi oscuridad, vivir sin alguien de quien depender, sin errores, sin heridas, sin sentir absolutamente nada… para mí eso es hermoso.

Un día como cualquiera, estando en la universidad, algo cambio, ¿Qué era eso? Nunca antes en mí corta e insignificante vida lo había presenciado, es un color diferente, creí que no existía, era blanco, ¿por qué ella es blanco? ¿Es acaso que le gusta el negro? ¡Pero si el negro, es un hermoso color!... Se sentó a mi lado, sentí algo que hasta ahora no eh podido identificar, es muy molesto, algo cálido también, demasiado para mi gusto…

-Hola, me llamo Haruno Sakura y desde hoy seré tu compañera- dijo ella, y esa luz blanca se incrementó aún más, hasta casi segarme los ojos.

Pasaron los días y esa molesta luz me seguía y me seguía, era muy molesta ¡Realmente demasiado molesta!

Siempre le respondía cortante y de mala gana ¿acaso no entendía que quería que se valla? Ella me hace sentir raro, ella y su extraña obsesión por el rosado, "si yo fuera un color, me gustaría ser el rosado" siempre me decía eso, como que si me importara, pero ella no era rosado, y me hacía sentir feliz que su deseo no se cumpliera, ya que ella era blanco.

Ya va un año desde que la conocí, no sé porque aún me sigue, ya no me molesta, me eh acostumbrado a su presencia, pero hay algo que no me gusta, mi oscuridad, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi oscuridad? ¿Por qué de repente la veo más clara? Eso le molesta a mis ojos y a mi alma, no sé cómo paso, pero tengo una ligera idea… fue un día de febrero, llevábamos 6 meses de conocernos, era un 14 de febrero, un día muy molesto, pues unas locas me seguían para "profesarme su amor", fui mi gran sorpresa cuando ella me beso y se auto nombro mi novia, desde ese día mi oscuridad ha ido aclarándose ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel conmigo? A mí me gustaba mi oscuridad ¡era un hermosa oscuridad!

Fue un martes, había decidido que ella no me arrebataría mi oscuridad ¡era mi oscuridad! Y estaba seguro que ella la quería.

Ella estaba tranquila, sentada esperando en aquella banca donde la cite, hacia una mueca extraña, donde curvaba los labios hacia arriba y dejaba ver su dentadura, siempre que me veía lo hacía ¡eso era molesto!

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- me dijo y se extraña mueca ya habitual en ella aumento su tamaño.

Cuando por fin me digne a verla sentí como mi oscuridad se desvanecía cada vez más rápido, hasta convertirse en blanco ¡no, ella no me puede quitar mi oscuridad! ¡Es mi oscuridad!

-acompáñame- le pedí, aunque sonó más a orden.

Ella solo se limitó a pararse y seguirme… lo que paso después no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo se que yo estaba recostado en un árbol con las manos manchadas de ¿rojo? Qué bonito color me dije, tanto como el negro.

Entonces la vi, ella estaba ¿durmiendo? Lo que vieron mis ojos fue muy hermoso ¡ella estaba cubierta de oscuridad! Tanto como la mía, eso me hacía ¿feliz? No lo sé, pero sí sé que eso me hacía sentir "raro"

Nunca la volvía a ver, pero soy feliz, ¡ya nadie me quiere arrebatar mi oscuridad! Y eh descubierto un nuevo color, el rojo, ¡qué bonito color!

Ahora paso mis días, en una habitación, que posee barrotes por puerta, pero es acogedora, aunque a muchos no les agrada, no sé porque, si hay se aprecia más la oscuridad.

A veces viene gente molesta, y para distraer el muestro el color rojo, pero no les gusta ¡que tontos! ¡Si el rojo un hermoso color! Pero estoy feliz, tengo mi oscuridad, ¡es mi oscuridad!

¿Tú no quieres quitármela, o si?

/

**Es mi primer one-shot, espero mis queridas lectora y les haya gustado...**

**inspirado en "una buena marioneta"**

**No estamos leyendo :)**


End file.
